


To 'err' is to Human

by Fhujeth



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alcohol, Domestic, Friendly interactions, Gen, Putting Differences Aside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 11:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22495147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fhujeth/pseuds/Fhujeth
Summary: Poland decides to check out a bar for the night and meets a familiar face.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	To 'err' is to Human

The bar near the Convention Center was a great place for nations to go and Poland thought that maybe, tonight, he’d sit and try to drink in public. His nerves tore at him but he wanted to try and make some kind of effort to be around people. Poland didn’t trust a lot of nations, or people, or really anyone. Sometimes, he doubted trusting himself. 

“Okay, you can do this.” Poland talked himself up, a fierce look on his face. “It’s just, like, go in, order a drink, sit, look human, be human, act human, you. are. a. human.” He stopped walking and reached into his long coat and pulled out a small keychain plush of a pink cat, “We got this, we totally got this, right?”

The plush toy said nothing back but that was okay. Poland accepted that he was the quiet type too and simply nodded at the keychain.

“I agree.” He put it back into his coat and shuffled closer to the bar.

The exterior of the business was filled with cars and motorcycles and various other types of ‘scary people’ types of things; like a minivan. Poland shuddered at the size of it, knowing those held the potential to carry a lot of people.

“Hello, I am a human.” He mumbled to himself before realizing what he was saying and pausing. “Wait, I totally am a human.” He slapped himself lightly on his head before rushing over to the door, “In fact, I’m totally normal!” He was made in God’s image, after all.

Poland hastily made his way to an empty barstool, doing his best to tune out the crowd of people inside. He was there for one purpose and one purpose only. Drink alcohol.

After sitting and contemplating what to do about how to go about ordering, Poland finally placed his order for a Screwdriver and unzipped his jacket, getting as comfortable as he could inside the establishment.

Once he received his drink he began to suck on it slowly while scrolling down on his cell phone a bit here and there checking Instagram for the latest fashion trends and sexy outfits that people had been posting about. A few likes later and having downed the first Screwdriver, Poland ordered a second drink and continued going.

“Feliks?” A familiar voice called out from behind, “Is that you?”

It wasn’t that Poland was purposely ignoring the voice but he was just really bad at remembering he was Feliks. So instead of a reply, he just continued to poke at his phone and sip his drink. 

“Feliiiiiiks.” The voice said again, this time it sounded nearly on top of him, and ran shivers down his spine. 

“Are you talking to m-” Poland turned around to see Russia standing there with a polite and familiar smile across his face.

Russia swayed side to side and motioned towards the empty stool next to Poland, “May I?”

There was a long, long moment of silence. Poland didn’t like Russia… and Russia didn’t particularly like Poland, either. They’d been rivals for as long as Poland could remember. After a few more seconds of staring, Poland shrugged, “Yeah, sure.” It wasn’t like he was scared of Russia or anything.

Russia smiled and moved to the seat, his bulky body sitting down with a strange amount of grace. Grace that one would not expect could come from a man who looked as if he could rip a tree in half with his bare hands. 

He ordered a drink for himself and, surprisingly, a drink for Poland as well.

Poland raised an eyebrow at the free drink, “Thanks.” He said with a still voice, “Um, I guess.” He started to get suspicious. Russia was known for some friendly acts but sometimes they came with a catch. “So, like, did you want something?”

Russia shook his head, “No, not really.” He wavered, taking his freshly arrived drink and cracking it open. Typical of him, he’d get a whole bottle of Vodka. “I just happened to come in here and see you…” 

“Like…” Poland glanced around the bar. There was plenty of empty seats although it was still crowded. “Kay…” He picked up the drink Russia bought him and examined it quickly before taking a sniff of it. It seemed fine. “Weird to see you here…” He added.

Russia took a swig of vodka and let out a deep sigh, “Sometimes I like to come here…” He mumbled, “To be around others…”

Poland turned away and stared vacantly ahead of himself. That was the whole reason he had come there, too. “Yeah.” He agreed, sipping his drink, “Even though I’m just sitting here alone, I feel like I’m actually apart of… their world.” He was serious with his words, a rarity for the Pole.

“Do you ever wonder what it must be like?” asked Russia, seemingly lost in thought. “To be one of them?”

Poland’s stomach tightened and he looked down at the countertop. His chest felt as if it was getting heavier and heavier as emotion tried to fight its way out of him. He pushed it back, “Only every minute of every day.” He brushed his hair behind his ear, then continued to drink. 

Russia made a sound of agreement and took another swig. “Me too…” He adjusted his scarf, “That’s why I’ve decided to come here tonight. So I could feel like one of them.” He hummed a bit, “We’re not of their world though…”

“That doesn’t mean we can’t pretend.” Poland gave Russia a solid look in the eyes, he was firm, signalling too he wasn’t up for any games, yet making an honest proposal. “Let’s try to be like them tonight.”

Russia cocked his head in confusion, but he listened, although the look Poland gave seemed to make him a bit nervous. 

“Tonight, you’re not Russia. I’m not Poland…” Poland held up his glass, “We’re just a couple of Slavic guys chilling in a bar, whatcha say?” He sounded more upbeat at the end of his statement.

Russia let out a small smile, “I like that.” He tapped Poland’s glass, “To being human!” 

“To being human!” Poland added, finishing the toast.

**Author's Note:**

> More writing practise for Russia. Mostly.


End file.
